jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Hearth's Warming Eve ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: It's Hearth's Warming Eve (a holiday similar to Christmas) at Equestria, a play is being held at Canterlot about the founding of Equestria, and Princess Celestia has asked Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Jaden's Team and Jeffrey's Team to perform in it. Cast *Spike as the narrartor *Pinkie Pie as Chancellor Puddinghead *Applejack as Smart Cookie *Rarity as Princess Platinum *Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever *Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane *Fluttershy as Private Pansy *Jaden Yuki as Captain Trotzen (Royal captain of the guard) *Alexis Rhodes as Princess Joli (King Dreki and Queen Mizu's eldest daughter and Captain Trotzen's fiancé) *Nails the Spider as Wesley *Jeffrey Dragonheart as King Dreki *Mitsuki as Queen Mizu *Xion as Princess Hana *Mavis as Yoru the Noble *Batty Koda as Noc *Bartok as Turnal *Tammy as Nette *DJ as Valiente Trivia *A remake of the play will take place in the future. In it, Aqua will take over for the part of Queen Mizu. The cubs are given roles later too as knights. Scenes Confrence (Remake version) *(A fanfare is heard) *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): Presenting their royal majesties of the land of Raidant Garden, King Dreki! His wife, Queen Mizu! And their daughter, Princess Hana! *(King Dreki (Jeffrey), Queen Mizu (Aqua) and Princess Hana (Xion) arrived) *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): What the-?! Why are YOU here?!? *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Calm yourself, Commander. We're here to settle the matter between the three of you once and for all. *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): This land is not the only one that is affect by this weather. All of ToonTown is freezing. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): This senseless fighting must end now. Let us work together to make this land a peaceful place. *Spike: Perhaps the three tribes and special guests could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster. *Princess Plantinum, Commander Hurricane and Chancellor Puddinghead: *argue* *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food! *Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie Pie) Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are! Oh, wait. You're right. It's us. Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it snow like cra''zy''! *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic! *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Enough already! This is getting out of hand. *Princess Platinum (Rarity): How dare you! Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph! *Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie Pie): Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas. *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): What a shocker. An Earth pony with no ideas. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): This argument will not solve anything. We don't know what caused this blizzard, but fighting about it won't help any of us. *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): Than talk some sense into these selfish unicorns and earth ponies! *Princess Platinum (Rarity): Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults! *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness! *Princess Platinum (Rarity): I beg your pardon?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way! *Princess Hana (Xion): *whispers to King Dreki (Jeffrey) and Queen Mizu (Aqua)* Mommy, Daddy, please do something. It's getting worse. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): We're trying our best, sweetie. But they won't give a chance to cooperate with each other. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): This blizzard is getting worse by the minute. *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): Well, I'm leaving first! *Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie Pie): No, I'm first! *(The three leaders fight over exiting the door first) *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Stop this fighting! Stop it right now! *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): Your majesties. I'm sorry this did not turn out well. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): *sighs* It's all right, Captain. *Princess Hana (Xion): *frowns a bit* Why can't we all just get along? *Queen Mizu (Aqua): It's all right, my little one. Back at Radiant Garden (Remake Version) *(The royals return to the castle, where Princess Joli awaits for them) *Princess Joli (Alexis): My captain! You're back! *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): Darling! *(They both share a kiss) *King Dreki (Jeffrey): *smiles* *Queen Mizu (Aqua): *smiles too* Our eldest daughter, soon to be married. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): And to a noble man. *Wesley (Nails): Y-y-your majesties! Thank goodness you're alright! W-w-w-we saw that light! What happened? *Queen Mizu (Aqua): Unfortunately, it didn't go well as we hoped. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): But it seems that hope was still on our side. *Princess Joli (Alexis): I don't understand. Didn't the pony leaders see reason? *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): No. They couldn't get along with each other. *Wesley (Nails): Oh, dear. This is awful. *Princess Hana (Xion): Perhaps Yoru has found a reason fro this strange weather. *(An explosion is heard in Yoru's room) *Wesley (Nails): Oh, d-d-dear! *rushes to Yoru's room* *Turnal (Bartok): *comes out coughing* Okay. That was too much Mercury. *Noc (Batty): *coughs* Wow! What a bang! *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Noc, Turnal. What happened here? *Yoru (Mavis): *coughs* My bad, your majesty. It was a failed experiment. *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): You know, Yoru. I worry someday you'll blow their majesties apart with your magic. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Now, Captain, you know she's still learning. But i have faith in her. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): Have you figured out what's causing this strange weather? *Yoru (Mavis): I'm sorry, but no. I've tried everything. *Turnal (Bartok): None of the books explain the 'cause of this snowstorm. *Noc (Batty): Even the crystal ball doesn't have an answer. *Wesley (Nails): We're doomed!!!! *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Calm down, Wesley. *Wesley (Nails): Yes, your majesty. P-p-p-p-please don't take off my head. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): *smiles* I would never do that, Wesley. You've been loyal to us for years. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): You know my husband and I never sentence anyone to death. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Besides, we'll figure out how to stop this storm. *Wesley (Nails):...! Oh yeah! Captain! The new recruits arrived today. *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): They did? *Wesley (Nails): Yes. The ones you asked for. *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): Well? Bring them in. *(Moments later, Wesley (Nails) returned with two young knights. Their names were Nette and Valiente) *Nette (Tammy): Isn't this exciting? We're gonna be knights like our daddy! *Valiente (DJ): Uh, yeah. *gulps quietly* *Nette (Tammy): What's wrong? *Valiente (DJ): Oh. Uh, nothing's wrong. *Nette (Tammy): Are you nervous? *Valiente (DJ): Well...maybe a little. *Nette (Tammy): Why? It's an honor to serve for royalty. *Valiente (DJ): I know, but this is really big step for us. *Nette (Tammy): Daddy always believed we will make great knights like him someday. *Valiente (DJ): Well, let's hope he's right. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes